Foolish Promise
by Honorcpt
Summary: By Popular Demand-Continuing the storyline developed in Promises-Jane & Maura are back from their honeymoon and Maura again asks Jane to promise her something, can she keep her promise?  Or is it inevitable that it be broken?  CH 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**From Chapter 4-Promises**_

_The music continued to play, as both women lay intertwined on their bed, content and satisfied._

"_Maur?" Jane said tentatively_

"_Yes Jane?" Maura answered sleepily and she nestled deeper into Jane's arms._

"_That wasn't…uh...too much?" _

_Hearing the uncertainty in her wife's voice, Maura looked into her eyes and shook her head, "Jane that was unbelievable, I mean, you did a striptease for me" the delight in her voice was unmistakable._

"_I love you with all my heart Maura Rizzoli-Isles" Jane said earnestly._

"_And I you Detective, you certainly kept your promise" pushing away, Maura looked at her wife, "Now, about that stripper pole…"_

_Jane just grinned "I dunno, I figured you could find some use for it"_

_Maura slid off the bed and turned the music up. Looking the pole up and down Maura saw the expectant in Jane's eyes and smiled, "you mean like this…"_

**I left the rest to your imagination…but I figured it was time for an incarnation of these two lovers in another storyline, so, thank you. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue.**

A very relaxed Detective Jane Rizzoli sat at her desk reviewing some files Korsak had given her. He wanted a new set of eyes on the information he had gathered but Jane couldn't focus. With her honeymoon over she only had thoughts for her wife. "God she was amazing" thinking back on their wedding night and honeymoon.

Maura had shown Jane exactly how 'worldly' she was on their wedding night. Apparently not only did Maura practice yoga religiously but she had also ventured into the realm of belly dancing in the past and her pole dance had been nothing short of incredible.

With a slight flush creeping up her neck, Jane shook her head as she visualized the pole dance that Maura had treated her to.

"Hey Rizzoli, you blushing? Asked a sardonic voice.

"No it's just hot in her, Shit, here!" she sputtered as she tried to get her mind on work. Crowe's answering laughter pissed her off "Shut up Crowe!"

"Yeah we all know who you're thinking about."

"Shut it Crowe," Korsak walked in at the tail end of the conversation but recognized all the warning signs of a very pissed of Jane.

"What?" "I'm just playing around with her, what's wrong Rizzoli can't you take a joke?"

"Crowe…" Korsak saw Jane push away from the desk "I'm telling you, let it go" he warned as he shot a glance toward Jane. Crowe followed his eyes to see Jane advancing on him.

"Aw shit Rizzoli, relax, okay," hands up, he backed away "I didn't mean anything by it" Crowe said as he backpedaled from his earlier comments and attitude.

Jane got right up in his face, hands clenched so tightly at her sides they hurt, "you're a dick Crowe" she bumped him with her shoulder and walked past him as she headed out. She needed to go see Maura before she killed the fucker.

As the door closed behind her, the silence in the room was deafening.

"That was a close call Crowe."

"Come on Korsak, what was she gonna do, hit me?" trying to regain his bravado, a cocky Det Crowe got in Korsak's face.

"Back off Crowe," Korsak said "if she didn't, I would've"

"What the hell were you thinking messing with her that way anyway?"

"Look, she wants to be a guy, then…" he never got to finish as Korsak's fist caught him right in the mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane didn't even wait for the elevator, she had been feeling so happy until Crowe had opened his mouth, "friggin jackass," she muttered. She practically bounded down the stairs toward Maura's office.

She needed to see her smile. That's all, then she would feel better. Walking into the morgue, she didn't see Maura. Frowning she walked toward Maura's office. Maura had her back to her and looking at something in her hands, "no," Jane thought, "She's looking at her hand," smiling she realized Maura was staring at her wedding ring.

"Maura?"

"Oh Jane!" the pleasure in her voice was unmistakable. "Isn't it wonderful, we're married!" Dr. Maura Rizzoli-Isles was positively giddy, and Jane smiled at the happiness in her voice. It helped her forget about that ass Crowe and his comments. Sweeping her up in her arms, Jane kissed her with a passion and confidence she didn't think she was capable of. It was so "_right_" their being together that anything else seemed foreign.

As Jane let her go, Maura was granted a glimpse of the lust simmering just below the surface of Jane's kiss and, something else.

Pulling back, "Are you okay?"

The concern in her voice was like a soothing balm for Jane. That's exactly what she had come down here for.

"Nah, just Crowe being a dick"

"Jane language please, what did he do?"

"Nothing…everything!" throwing her hands up in frustration, Jane stomped around Maura's office.

"Jane sit, please, talk to me" Maura pulled Jane onto the couch beside her and held her hands, as she always did to calm her, she massaged the scars on the backs of her hands.

"Why do men have to be such asses?"

"Jane please lan…"

"Language, I know Maur but he is an ass, a horse's ass, a braying ass, a jack-ass, you name the ass and he's one!"

Knowing it was a lost cause Maura let her vent. If there was one thing about Jane it was that she was passionate, about everything that affected her and hers. After venting her spleen, they both ended up relaxing on the couch, just sitting quietly enjoying each other's company. Maura, still massaging one of Jane's hands brought it up to her lips and kissed it. Jane hissed as the kiss sent a shiver down her neck.

"Maur don't…"

Maura answered by taking Jane's index finger and kissing it lightly before she kissed it and started softly sucking on it, taking the finger deep in to her mouth and then pulling out to stroke it. Jane grunted and her body stiffened as she felt her body respond to Maura's ministrations.

"Mau…RA!" Growling at her, Jane could feel herself getting hot and wet thanks to Maura.

Chuckling softly, Maura kissed the tip of her finger and put Jane's hand down in her lap, "feel better?"

"Uhmm…yes?" "Can we go home now, I think we need to take care of something."

"Oh Jane, of course we can't go home yet but there's nothing that says we can't play a little when we take a break or during lunch."

"Maura Rizzoli-Isles, are you propositioning me?" Jane scooped her up; Maura's giggle making her smile, and sat Maura on her lap.

"Well yes, I believe I am, we're both happier when we're together and it's quite well known that during the first year of marriage intimacy is very important."

"I don't think we have a problem with intimacy," Jane blushed remembering their wedding night.

"What I mean is that touching each other is very reassuring in a relationship and being as we are at work, some private moments would probably be very beneficial to us until we get home." Smug, Maura waited for Jane's response.

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that every once in a while if we need to _'touch' _each other at work that would be okay with you?" Jane struggled to keep a straight face as she conceded to herself that Maura was indeed propositioning her.

"Well, yes, I guess that is exactly what I'm saying."

"You… _guess_?" Surprise and humor in her voice at Maura's use of the word, guess, flustered her.

"Well, not guess, yes, we…I mean…Oh Jane stop teasing!" Jane's raucous laughter was contagious as Maura started giggling as well at the absurdity of trying to schedule intimate moments at work.

As their laughter subsided, Jane arms around her waist grew tighter as she buried her head in Maura's side, "I love you Maura" her husky voice full of emotion.

Simple words so full of meaning especially from Jane, Maura kissed the top of her head and hugged back.

"I love you Detective Rizzoli"

The kiss was unexpected as Jane pulled Maura head down and leaned back on the couch. A makeout session was just what the doctor ordered. As Jane's kiss became more demanding and urgent, Maura settled herself in to enjoy Jane's passion. Their hot and heavy makeout session soon led to Jane's hand going under Maura's dress and playing with her wetness.

"Hey Dr Isles you got any…whoa!" Frost's words trailed away as he realized what he had interrupted and how pissed Jane was going to be with him.

"What the hell Frost?" through gritted teeth, Jane glared at him and dared him to look.

Eyes closed, Frost could only sputter as Jane and Maura extricated themselves from their compromising position.

"Uh..that is…oh shit man…uhm …do you have any ice?" The last said sheepishly, he couldn't believe what he had walked in on.

"Ice?"

"Barry, what do you need ice for?" Maura walked out to the refrigerator to get a baggie for him.

Eyes open now he glanced at Jane who was still glaring at him.

"Stop staring Frost, Maura asked you a question."

"Oh yeah, sorry, Korsak needs it for his hand"

"What happened to his hand? Concern furrowing her brow, Maura asked, 'Does he need me to take a look at it?"

"No it should be fine just swollen, but that's what happens when you punch someone in the face." He grinned as he said the last part.

"What?" Both said in unison.

"Who did he punch in the mouth" again said together, they smiled at each other and looked at Frost.

"Crowe."

"I take it he didn't stop when I left?" Jane's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nope."

"Assh..,"

"Jane!"

"He is Maur. I just wonder how many others feel like he does"

Frost looked at them as they held hands, they loved each other so much it was a shame that there were people like Crowe who just couldn't stand to see happiness in any form.

"Hey uhm I'm sorry for walking in on you like that, I…"

"Its okay Barry, it was our fault for not locking the door" without apology Maura just stated the facts as they were.

Jane gripped her hand tighter and kissed it. "Come on Frost, lets go check on Korsak, I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me."

"Jane please don't do anything foolish"

"Me?" "Come on Maur when do I do anything foolish?" she said smiling.

"Jane…"

"Relax Maura" with a quick kiss on the lips, "see you soon hon"

"Promise?"

Jane stopped cold, the last time she promised Maura something it didn't quite work out the way she thought. Mind you, in a good way, she thought smiling, "I promise Maura"

Maura watched Jane as she walked away with a swagger and a bounce in her step, before turning back to her work. Marriage with Jane is definitely going to be interesting she thought. "As long as the nights are exciting" chuckling to herself she hoped Crowe had the common sense enough to not be present when Jane got there.

**So, back by popular demand The Promise continues albeit in a slightly different vein. Not to worry there will be plenty of naughtiness to go around, but first I have a story to tell. Hope you all enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**


	2. Chapter 2  Overcome

_**Disclaimer-As always, the characters do not belong to me at all. I just visit, take them out to play, and give 'em back when I'm done.**_

_**Author's Note-Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews so far and thanks for following this incarnation of our lovable duo. Again this is based on the coupling of Jane and Maura from my previous story, Promises-Hope you enjoy and as always, reviews are very much welcomed.**_

Crowe was gone by the time Jane and Frost got back with the ice for Korsak.

"Hey Janie" as he put the ice on is hand.

"Korsak you don't have to fight my battles for me you know"

"I know Jane"

"I can take care of idiots like Crowe without any help."

I know Jane"

"I…" sitting there with the ice on his hand and grinning sheepishly at her, she realized that he wasn't going to argue with anything she said right now.

"Thanks Korsak"

Waving his good hand in a dismissive gesture, "no prob kid, he had it coming"

Jane's only response was a grunt of assent, as she sat back down to review the files Korsak had given her. Crowe and his comments had distracted her from what she was doing. One of the witness statements she had read, was bugging her. The case was a botched robbery from a computer store that had gotten one person, shot. They were still in ICU and it was touch and go. It was obvious from the video footage that the perp knew where to gain easy entry. The video they had recovered from the scene had shown him coming into the store and walking around it for a few days prior to the shooting. He had gained entry though through the service/delivery entrance in the rear.

Jane tapped her pen on the desk reviewing the testimony of the primary witness again. She described the perp's actions very clearly and the video bore out what she was saying, but there was about a 50 second gap when he was not on camera and neither was the victim. From the video footage, it looked like he had pushed her into the bathroom, but if his motive was robbery, why do that? Why not get into the storeroom and take what he could. It didn't sit right with Jane and this guy was still at large. The shooting victim had the other pieces of this puzzle but there was no guarantee she would be waking up anytime soon.

"Anything?" Startled she didn't realize that Korsak had come over to her.

"Hmmm…no, not yet, just…Can we bring in the witness, the girl in the storeroom, again?"

"Sure, I guess, you want to try to interview her?"

"Yeah something about what she said is bothering me"

"You think she's involved?" said Frost, who had walked over to check out what they were talking about.

Pensive, Jane was tapping the pen now on the side of her head while she looked through the information she had

"Don't know yet" Frost and Korsak knew that look. Jane was onto something but she didn't like to discuss things until she was sure.

Korsak cleared his throat, "well let's see if we can't see her today, I'll give her a call."

"Thanks Korsak" leaning back in her chair she ran her fingers fiercely through her hair before asking, "So, where did Crowe go?"

"Apparently Cavanaugh sent him home, he, uhm…, overhead some of what he said and didn't appreciate it" Frost said.

Surprised that Cavanaugh was being so supportive she just shook her head, "What the hell is his problem with me?"

"Jane, seriously?"

"First you're a woman, which messes with his whole _women's place in the world _ideal, next, you're a detective, and quite frankly a damn sight better detective than him. But most importantly you never feel the need to justify who and what you are." Frost looked at Jane very seriously as he spoke. He had always looked up to Jane and being partnered with her had been one of the best things that ever happened to him.

"You are who you are and you've never pretended to be otherwise. If he's threatened by you, that's his issue not yours."

Frost was so earnest and adamant that Jane had to smile; he was a good guy, and a good partner, even if he did encourage Maura to do things to make her crazy a little too much.

"Thanks Frost" surprised and just a bit embarrassed by his conviction, she put her head down to review her paperwork some more when Rihanna's S &M was heard throughout the squad room. Fumbling with the papers that were on her desk, she grabbed for her phone as every eye turned toward her. Sound effects were the norm for Rizzoli but an actual song? And Frost? The smile on his face was wide enough to fit a truck through, he knew who it was.

"_Maura!" _she said through gritted teeth, "_did you change my ringtone?"_

"Yes, don't you like it? I thought it was much better than the death march you had for me before." The happiness and pleasure in Maura's voice could be heard through the phone but Jane was embarrassed.

"Maur! You can't do things like that without telling me." She wasn't angry but she was miffed at the snickers she was hearing in the squad room.

The silence on the phone told Jane she had screwed up, "shit I hurt her feelings" she thought.

"Maur?"

"Yes Jane," the previously buoyant voice was subdued.

"Aw hon, don't be mad, I'm sorry, its just…I wish you'd told me."

"I know, I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Maura? Are you crying? For god's sakes woman this isn't anything to cry over!"

The emotion in her voice was obvious but "I'm not crying, not over something so clearly inconsequential…I…have to go now."

"Maura wait! What did you call for?" exasperated Jane tried desperately to fix what she had done.

"Nothing…" Quietly, Maura said, "I was listening to oldies in my office and a song made me think of you."

"Maura?"

Sighing deeply on the other end, Maura just said "I just called to say I love you," And hung up.

Looking at the phone in her hand, Jane knew she was an idiot, a grade A idiot. How could she get upset over something so trivial, especially when they had just spent that quality time together?

"Ugh!" putting her head on the desk, she banged it a couple of times before looking up to see an expectant Frost.

"Well, what'd you do?" he said smugly.

"I do not deserve to be married, that's what I did." Mad at herself for hurting Maura's feelings, she gathered up her files to go down and review them in Maura's office. Maybe spending a little more quality time will help.

As she was getting ready to head down, Korsak came back to let them know the witness would be in to speak to Jane in a half hour.

"Shit"

"That's okay right? You said you wanted to talk to her?"

"No, that's fine Korsak it's just…"

"Jane fucked up with Maura and needs to go fix it is all"

"_Frost!"_

"Damn Jane, already?" Turning to Frost, "How much do I owe you?

"What, what are you two talking about!"

"Twenty bucks Korsak"

"Hello?"

"Twenty?" "From everyone?" "Shit Frost, you're buying Friday"

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?"

Both men looked smugly at Jane. "It was Frankie's idea, he said you wouldn't be back one week before you ended up in the doghouse with Maura, so we all took that bet."

"Are you two shitting me?" Dumbfounded she sat down looking from one to the other, "so?"

"Yup" Frost said, "I gave it a day" smiling broadly he put the twenty in his pocket and left to call Frankie.

Looking up at Korsak, she could only shake her really, "am I that predictable?"

"I wouldn't say predictable, Jane, but there are certain things you do with regularity."

"Like what?" indignant she couldn't believe what she was hearing, they bet on her screwing up with Maura, bastards.

"Like putting your foot in your mouth"

"Wha…"

"Janie look, I'm the last one to be giving marital advice, but if I were you, I'd get my ass downstairs and make up with her. Apologize and take your licks regardless of your pride and you'll be the better for it." With that, he walked away leaving her deep in thought.

Jane looked at her phone and decided to head down again to see Maura. She knew she was being an ass and it actually brought a smile to her face thinking about the ringtone Maura had assigned to her number. She hadn't forgotten the night before the wedding, or their wedding night. Stopping outside the morgue, Jane took a deep breath, she pushed the door open and went inside.

Maura was sitting quietly at her desk looking at her wedding pictures online. The pictures had come out beautifully and Jane looked gorgeous in the white suit against her darker skin. They looked happy she sniffled. She knew she was being silly and emotional but she really did think Jane would like the ringtone. Maybe it was wrong to do it without telling her, she was probably embarrassed especially after what happened with Crowe, she should have thought it through, and it was a trivial thing to fight over. She stopped. Was it their first fight? Or was it just a disagreement?

Clicking on the different pictures she touched the screen as it stopped on a picture of Jane caught in the moment. The photographer had taken a series of pictures of her while she was waiting for Maura to come down the aisle. Jane, oblivious of the camera, went from looking pensive, worried, frustrated and then in one shot; the complete joy in her face was like a physical and psychological transformation. That one picture caught Jane as open as she would likely ever be with her expressions. Unbeknownst to her, Jane had been caught at the precise moment that she saw Maura being escorted down the aisle. Maura zoomed in on her eyes, they glistened, and the smile on her face.

"Oh my…"

Maura knew Jane loved her but she had never shown this face to anyone before. For one moment in her life, Jane was completely unguarded.

Clicking on the proof, she sent it to the color printer in her office; she needed to hold it, physically.

She was holding it when Jane walked in.

"Hey" her husky voice apologetic.

"Oh Jane!" the embrace and the kiss surprised her but she wasn't about to turn it down, not when she had been the one to screw it up before. Kissing her back, Jane wrapped her arms around her, returning the embrace. The moment was intense and felt so, 'right'.

When they broke apart, Jane held her at arms length, "you okay babe?"

Nodding vigorously, Maura only had eyes for Jane. Tilting her head to one side, Jane couldn't figure out what was going on, but she knew she had been granted a reprieve from her earlier behavior. Not wanting to waste one moment with her, Jane pulled her back into her embrace and kissed her thoroughly, probingly, teasingly, until she left Maura breathless and wanting more.

"I have to get back to work, I just came to apologize and make sure everything was okay with us." Raising an eyebrow at her, Jane looked at her questioningly.

"Oh yes, everything's fine," Jane looked from Maura's face to the paper still in her hand and shook her head, whatever it was, it had apparently helped resolve their dispute.

"Okay then, I'll see you later hon"

"Jane?"

Stopping at the door, "Yeah?"

"Please don't forget your promise."

"I know, don't do anything foolish." Flashing her that famous Rizzoli grin, "Come on its me when do I do anything foolish?" With that, she left Maura standing there hugging the picture to her.

Jane walked into the interview room and looked at the woman sitting there. Lynette Hudson, 34 years old, store employee for two years in the same position, she was as tall as Jane but beefier, muscular with blond hair. She seemed uncomfortable, more than she should be and Jane wondered if her suspicions were correct.

"Ms. Hudson?"

"Lynette, please"

"Lynette then," she sat down opening the file in front of her, "do you mind answering just a couple more questions?"

"No of course not, anything to help."

"So, you say the assailant came through the service/delivery area, correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"And you saw him?"

"Yes I did"

"Can you describe him?"

"I already did that," she said testily.

"Oh that's right, sorry, you did." Jane wanted to rattle her since often the only way to get someone to admit something was to get him or her angry or frustrated.

"African American, long hair braided, seemed young, early twenties, wearing jeans and long sleeve denim shirt, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right"

"And he had a weapon you said?"

"Yes a gun"

"Why didn't you go answer the service door?'

"That was Janice's job"

"Right she's the inventory manager"

"And you, I do data entry, you know, inventory, shipping & receiving."

"Ah, gotcha"

"So this assailant, you say here that he rang just a few minutes before the regular delivery was expected correct?" sometimes Jane hated this part of her job, the setup.

"Yes that's right!" "I have already told someone all of this."

"I know, I'm sorry just a couple more questions, okay"

Lynette waved a hand at her inviting Jane to continue,

"Okay then so he rings the bell and Janice goes to answer?"

"Yes!"

"So, how long have you known him?" Jane asked casually.

"Two months…wait…no…I mean…YOU BITCH!" jumping across the table, Lynette grabbed Jane by the throat knocking her off her chair.

"FUCK!" Jane got one arm up before the woman knocked her off the chair. "Shit she was heavy," she thought as she fought her off. Lynette slammed Jane's head into the floor of the interview room sending a blinding pain into her head. Stars and bits of light sprinkled her eyesight as she managed to lock the woman's leg with hers and rolled her over, elbowing the other woman in the face as she rolled her. Jane's elbow opened a gash in the woman's cheek and she elbowed her again in the face before Frost and Korsak burst into the room and pulled Jane off the woman.

"Jane you alright?" Korsak had a hold of her arm and helped her steady herself.

Shaking his hand off, "Just friggin wonderful," the movement caused the pain in her head to intensify, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry Jane, we didn't think she would react that way to being found out, I stepped out to call Frost over." Korsak was horrified at the result of his decision, "I'm really sorry"

Looking at Frost who was handcuffing the stunned, bleeding woman on the floor, Korsak shook his head. He didn't think she would go berserk like that. "Damn"

Picking her up, Frost pushed the woman out in front of him as a patrol officer showed to take her into custody.

"Get her cleaned up, we need to talk to her again," noting the gash on the woman's face, Frost said "call the EMT's, we need to get her cleared medically first."

Looking back at Jane, "You okay?"

Jane sat down heavily, "yeah, fine, just a headache"

"What the hell happened?"

"What the hell…she flew across the fucking table that's what happened!" Her voice rose with every word to match the pounding in her head.

"Jane!"

"Aw shit…hey Maur"

"Are you alright?" Maura's face showed so much concern that Jane felt guilty.

"I'm okay Maura"

Nodding to Korsak, Frost stepped out to watch the video. All interviews were recorded and Jane wasn't saying too much, but she looked positively green and he needed to know how things had gotten out of hand.

"Maura I'm sorry it was my fault, I wasn't watching during part of the interview, I didn't see what happened." Looking from Jane to Maura, Korsak realized he had let them both down.

Jane patted him on the arm, "It's okay Korsak, you couldn't have known." Her head was spinning and she was having trouble focusing but she didn't want Maura to worry, so she wisely stayed sitting. Maura sat down in the other chair and listened as Korsak told her about Jane's suspicions.

Barry Frost watched the video of the interview and marveled at the way Jane could get a person to admit shit. "Fucking amazing," the other woman's speed when she flew across the table was pretty amazing too. "Shit," he was surprised Jane was able to get a hand but the ugly crack of her head against the floor made him cringe.

"Holy …" replaying it, he listened again. "No wonder Jane looked green"

Walking back into the interview room, he watched Jane as she sat and fidgeted, Maura too was watching her.

"Jane honey, _are_ you okay?"

"Maura I'm fine I just whacked my head on the floor" she put a hand to the back of her head and brought it back wet with blood.

"Shit"

"Oh my god Jane!" The blood and that one word brought Maura around the table in an instant. "Let me see, please" as Jane pushed her hand away, "please Jane."

"Maura its fine, I just have a headache, nothing a good night's rest and some aspirin can't cure."

"Janie come on, let Maura take a look," Korsak's anger at himself increased as he realized Jane was hurt because of his mistake.

Jane lurched to her feet with a vehement "NO" and made it just a step before she fell forward. Korsak caught her yelling for Frost or anyone to call an ambulance.

_Jane felt herself falling and could here the others yell around her and crying, she heard crying, '_shit Maura's crying_,' but she couldn't stop herself. As soon as she started walking forward, it felt like her head was exploding into a million little bits and the overwhelming pain had dropped her where she stood. She could hear everyone, but she couldn't see anyone, her eyes refused to open. Hearing Maura cry, Jane wondered if this meant she hadn't kept her promise to her…_

_**Okay so at some point, this started to write itself, that's still a little weird for me but exhilarating at the same time. Reviews are welcomed and loved so take a sec after reading if you can... Hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two…**_


	3. Chapter 3  Jane's Offer

**Disclaimer:None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and the folks at TNT**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following this story and reviewing. I love this pairing of Jane and Maura and couldn't hurt them too badly…yet… Enjoy and please let me know what you think…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beep…Maura opened her eyes and looked around, disoriented, two days. It had been two days since Jane had been assaulted and Maura hadn't left her wife's side. It was 5:30am and the floor nurse wouldn't be in for another half hour, so what woke her? Standing up, she looked down at Jane and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good Morning Jane" she said her voice full of emotion.

Jane's head was bandaged as a result of the emergency surgery that had been performed to reduce the swelling caused by the skull fracture. Even with the open bleeding wound on the back of her head, there had been intracranial bleeding that necessitated surgery to reduce the pressure on her brain. Her head had been partially shaved but she still looked beautiful to Maura. The shadows under Jane's eyes were another indicator of the pressure that had quickly built up as a result of Jane cracking her head against the tile floor in the interview room.

Maura pulled the picture she still had out of her purse and looked at it again before carefully putting it back. The neurologist was due in by 8:30am and she knew Jane's family would be by around 10. She should be awake already, but brain activity so far had been minimal. Maura listened to the beeping of the machines and counted the beeps as she had for two days. It kept her mind occupied. That's when she noticed it, the change in rhythm.

"Jane?" Maura leaned over her.

"Jane honey please, I need you to wake up, I need you with me, please." Crying softly, Maura laid her head on the bed, pleading with Jane to wake up.

"Shhhh, its okay" Maura could barely hear the whispered words but she knew that raspy voice.

"Jane?" Daring to hope, she raised her head to look at Jane.

Still whispering, "Shhh, hon not so loud" the look of discomfort on her face prompted Maura to kiss her gently on the lips before nodding yes. "I'm sorry…yes…ok, Jane you're awake"

Closing her eyes against the light and sound, "water?"

Maura scrambled to get Jane some water and pressed the call button to let the nurses know she was awake. Elevating the head of the bed a little, she held the straw for her, "slowly Jane" nodding; she drank a little and fell back exhausted, eyes closed.

"Jane?"

"I'm here" through closed eyes. "What happened and why the hell am I in the hospital Maur?" Distinctly unhappy and in pain, Jane was also a bit bewildered. She couldn't remember what happened.

"Jane honey, open your eyes, please" the plea in Maura's voice bothered Jane.

"Open, they're open, okay"

Maura looked down into the chocolate brown eyes she had despaired of ever seeing again and smiled.

"What do you …"

The nurse interrupted her as she came in to check on Jane. "Well, we're awake are we?"

Rolling her eyes, "yes _we_ are" Jane answered, looking at Maura and smiling.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" putting a hand to her head, she felt the bandages and looked at Maura questioningly, "Maur?"

"What's the last thing you remember Jane?" quietly Maura took Jane's hand in hers.

Eyes scrunching Jane tried to remember. She could remember their wedding and with a little smile, their wedding night. They'd had a honeymoon she remembered, just not where. She remembered coming back to work and, "did I argue with Crowe?"

Nodding Maura smiled "keep going"

"Damn my head hurts…uhm okay, we had a case right?"

"That's right, do you remember anything else?" the relief in Maura's voice was obvious, there didn't appear to be any short-term memory loss.

Closing her eyes, she nodded, "hmmm."

"Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes to look at Maura "I'm tired Maur" she said in a small voice.

"I know honey, but please try." Maura pleaded with her not wanting her to sleep yet.

"I was interviewing someone for…for…" looking at Maura she realized she couldn't remember who she was interviewing.

"Maura, why can't I remember?" the worry in her voice was unlike Jane.

"It's alright, I didn't expect you to remember everything and some memory loss is expected."

"From what Maura?" Agitated, the monitors she was still attached to beeping ominously.

"Ms Rizzoli, please calm down" the nurse realized the need to interject when her patient's vital signs spiked.

"I'm not going to calm down!" Hands on either side of her head, "dammit my head…"

"Jane, please"

"Tell me…" groaning from the pain, the nurse increased the flow of pain medication slightly to give her relief.

Realizing she had no choice, Maura answered "Jane you have a fractured skull."

The look of disbelief on Jane's face would have been funny if it wasn't so serious.

"Skull fracture?" closing her eyes Jane had a vision of a large woman, "an interview, I was doing an interview for Korsak"

Relief flooded her face as Maura realized that Jane did indeed remember.

"How long…?"

"Two days…" leaning over, she kissed Jane on the forehead. "Now that you're awake, we should be able to get you home soon."

"How about…today…" with a slight grin on her face, Jane's voice trailed off as she fell asleep again.

Looking at the nurse, she knew that had been done purposely.

"Dr Isles she needs to rest."

"I know it's just…" at a loss, Maura knew she wasn't thinking about this like a doctor at all, she was thinking like a wife and the glistening in her eyes reflected just that.

"I'll call her parents and give them the news."

"Hmmm" dismissed by the nurse, Maura wiped her eyes and stepped into the hallway to call everyone and let them know that Jane was back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane honey you're supposed to take it easy…stop!"

"What?" the throaty chuckle's protest of innocence sent shivers up Maura's spine.

Finally home from the hospital after being monitored for over a week, Jane was making Maura crazy. Tired as she was, Jane refused to stay put and insisted on hovering around Maura, kissing at her neck or grabbing at her hand or just coming up behind her to kiss her.

Sighing in resignation, Maura let herself enjoy Jane's breath and light kisses along her neck as she stood at the kitchen counter.

"_Goodness she loved this woman_"

Jane let her lips tickle the side and back of Maura's neck and rested her head in the crook of her neck, arms going around her waist.

"I love you Maura Rizzoli-Isles." The seriousness of her tone surprised Maura, who turned in her arms to face her.

"Jane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just realized how lucky I am."

"You were Jane, the intracranial bleeding was building quickly which was why when you stood up you passed…mmmph…mmmm"

Jane's lips quieted her wife's googlechatter before she could get rolling. The passion in the kiss was heartfelt. Jane was grateful, for her wife and her life and she realized how tragic the circumstances could have been.

Looking into Maura's eyes as they separated, Jane saw the shadows under her wife's eyes. She knew how difficult this past week had been. Just back from their honeymoon and then this. She wanted to make it up to her, somehow. There were little bits here and there that Jane couldn't remember fully but most everything had come back. She tried to think of what she could have done differently but couldn't.

"I'm sorry Maur…"

"For what?" surprised, Maura focused on Jane's eyes, she always felt as if she could lose herself in them.

"For this, all of this." Letting her go, she walked into the living room to sit down, she was tired. Following her, Maura sat down and laid a hand on her thigh gently moving her hand up and down.

"Jane it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't keep my promise to you."

"Yes you did, _you_ didn't do anything foolish Jane." Obviously not believing her, Jane just shook her head.

"Maur we just got married for Christ sakes and already I've put you through…through…well, stuff!"

Kissing her on the cheek, "For better or worse, honey, for better or worse. And, you didn't break your promise to me, you've never broken a promise," smiling slyly, "at least not without help."

Maura's smile was like sunlight in Jane's darkened mood. This is why cops don't do well in marriages, between the dangerousness of the job, the hours, and the stress; it's a miracle folks stay together at all. But Maura knew all that, she knew what she was getting into and accepted it. Didn't necessarily like it, but accepted.

"You gave me a scare, I expect that, but you didn't do anything foolhardy. My goal is to make sure that you never do" Maura snuggled into Jane's shoulder. "You have to come home to me, always."

Kissing the top of her head, Jane thought about everything that could have gone wrong. The skull fracture was enough to knock some sense into her about how careless she can sometimes be. So, in order to keep her promise to her wife, she was definitely going to think a bit more before she acted. _"That I can do"_

"Maura?"

"Hmmm," enjoying Jane's scent, Maura was nestled into her neck and breathing her in.

"I…I can transfer out of Homicide if you want, take a desk job or transfer to the Financial Crimes Unit." The sound of Jane's voice making that offer broke Maura's heart. Jane loved her enough to stop being who she was, just so Maura wouldn't have to go through this pain again. For a split second, she found herself actually considering it before she shook herself, _"no, I fell in love with Detective Jane Rizzoli, Homicide Detective, she loves that job"_ sighing,

"No Jane, I would never ask you to stop being who you are. Ever. All I can ask you to do is be careful, not just for me, but for you."

"I can do that"

"No recklessness, nothing foolish, you'll think things through?" Maura pressed.

"Yes ma'am!" she said feigning a salute

"Then as long as you keep your promises to me we're gold."

"Golden"

"What?"

"Forget it." Seeing the bewildered look on Maura's face, Jane relented.

Holding her close, she tilted her face up and kissed her tenderly.

"So, while I'm recuperating, am I allowed to play with you? The lascivious look on her face made Maura giggle in spite of herself.

"Jane I know you have to be tired…" she murmured.

"Yes I am, but since I have to be careful of my blood pressure right now, shouldn't you help me relax?" Suggestively stroking her hand up and down Maura's inner thigh, she laughed aloud when Maura grabbed at it.

"Jane I don't… think this… is a good idea," the heat spreading through Maura was becoming more and more difficult for her to contain, as she squirmed against Jane's hand that was insisting on continuing its journey along her inner thighs.

Jane was on doctor's orders to restrict physical exertion, including sex, for now, but that didn't mean she couldn't pleasure her wife. She had had to remain in control, and if there was one thing Jane Rizzoli knew how to do, it was to be in control, damn the skull fracture.

**Foolish indeed, so, Jane was willing to give up doing what she loved for Maura. Don't we always…Jane is still being held to her promise and will be sorely tested when she gets back to work, how will Maura react if Jane actually breaks a promise to her…**

**Feel free to review and thanks to all who have so far…**


	4. Chapter 4  Jane's back

**Sorry it took me so long to update, was working on my other story (Fear and All Its Beauty) and this one had gotten away from me. This is a bit transitional and uhm mature at the end so be forwarned please. Enjoy!**

Sitting in the waiting room, Jane picked up a magazine and rifled through it, anxious to be done with her appointment. She was hoping to get the go ahead to get back to work today and was done with just twiddling her thumbs at home. Jane was anxious to get in a good workout soon too since she hadn't been allowed to as of yet.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

Lost in thought she almost didn't hear her name. Following the nurse, she clenched and unclenched her hands nervously. Maura made her promise to be honest with the doctor, but Jane hadn't been completely honest with Maura.

Jane hadn't told Maura about the dizziness that struck when she exerted herself or the headaches she still got. She had to go back to work though. She was going positively stir crazy at home. It had been three weeks since the assault, two weeks of which had been spent at home, and much as she loved the extra time she'd been able to spend with Maura there was just so much cleaning and organizing she could do.

Jane sat down nervously and waited for the doctor.

It was ten minutes before he came in and she was actually startled, not realizing that she had closed her eyes.

"Sorry Doc, I must have dozed off" sheepishly, she sat back up in the chair she had slouched in.

Smiling, "so, how are you feeling Detective?" looking over Jane's chart, the doctor focused on Jane.

"Good Doc, really,"

"Well, lets take a look shall we?" Taking his flashlight out, he flashed it into each of Jane's eyes, "Alright then Detective, follow my finger please."

Doing as she was told, Jane focused her eyes, ignoring the growing headache from the flashlight. She was determined to get her medical clearance.

"Are you okay detective? Headache?"

"No...no headache, I was just thinking about something sorry"

"Well it must be something you're not to happy about based on that frown"

"Oh" She didn't realize she was frowning due to the growing headache, "sorry, don't wanna skew my exam" she said with a smile.

The doctor sat down and leaned back, "so, any dizzy spells, headaches, anything out of the ordinary?"

Looking him right in the eye, Jane lied, "No, nothing at all."

"Hmmm" he knew she was holding back something but without running a battery of tests… "Well, I'm not convinced you're telling me the truth Detective"

Opening her mouth to object, "but I have a compromise for you"

Raising an eyebrow, Jane looked at him questioningly.

"You can start to participate in uhm…extracurricular activities again" with a wink, he reminded her that he hadn't forgotten her unhappiness when she was told no sex until she was cleared, "oh and by the way, you can go back to work…"

"Yes!" she interrupted; pumping her hand in the air Jane's smile was a mile wide,

"But desk duty for one more week," with a tight smile he waited for a reaction.

"Shit. I mean fine doc, thanks I guess" with a lopsided grin, she knew the doc didn't believe her for one second, but at least this got her back to work.

Extending a hand as she stood, "Thanks doc, I appreciate it" turning to leave,

"Detective a moment" she stopped where she was and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"You need to report any severe headaches or dizzy spells, do you understand? With your kind of injury, it could be an indication of something serious, so don't play the hero okay."

Offering a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Getting into her car, Jane called Maura on her cell to give her the news.

"That's wonderful Jane, are you happy?"

"You know it! I'll be in tomorrow, can you let Korsak and Frost know?"

"Of course I will Jane, what else did the doctor say, any _restrictions_?" Maura's voice had dropped an octave and was as smooth and silky as the teddies she wears.

Jane felt a rush of heat between her legs as she heard Maura's voice change. Clearing her throat,

"No, no restrictions babe, why," she said suggestively and lowering her own voice, "have something in mind?"

Maura's answering laughter was just too cute.

"It has been awhile since we, you know…"

"Oh I know, believe me." Grimacing, Jane remembered that she had tried to pleasure Maura at least her first day out of the hospital and had paid for it.

She hadn't been able to do it without exciting herself, which had resulted in possibly the worst headache Jane had ever had. Jane still felt guilty about it.

Hearing the guilt in her voice, "It's okay Jane, it was too soon before, but now…"

"Now, we get to enjoy a beautiful post honeymoon evening together" Starting the car, Jane pulled out the parking lot and merged with traffic. "I'll see you later tonight, leaving at 5?"

Knowing Jane wanted to change the subject, she let her go, "I should be home by 5:30"

"Ok love you babe"

"Love you more"

She had two hours or so before Maura got home. A couple of errands and some groceries and tonight should be set.

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Maura let herself in, the lighting and the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen surprised her. Jane had turned down the lights and had candles strategically placed to accent the mood. The smells from the kitchen were from a simple Chicken Cacciatore dinner that Jane had whipped up. The smell of fresh garlic and basil made Maura's mouth water.

Kicking off her shoes, she put her bag down and looked around in wonderment realizing how much trouble Jane had gone too.

"Hey you're home!" Wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist, she quickly untied it.

"Hold on a sec" rushing back into the kitchen, Jane came out a glass of white wine for Maura and an ice cold MGD for her.

Taking the offered glass, Jane's appearance took her breath away. Jane was wearing a pair of form fitting boot cut blue jeans with her black boots and a black button up shirt. Light curves in just the right places; she cut one hell of a dashing figure standing there with her drink.

Feeling just a bit flushed; Maura took a quick sip as Jane smiled at her suggestively over her beer bottle.

"Mmmm" licking her bottom lip Maura suddenly felt nervous.

Jane smiled confidently as she watched Maura nervously run her tongue along her bottom lip. Taking Maura's glass and placing both drinks on the coffee table, she pulled Maura into her arms.

"Here, let me." Leaning in she teased Maura's bottom lip with her tongue before gently sucking on it. Hearing Maura's gasp, Jane continued her exploration of Maura's lips with her own while her hands grabbed Maura around the waist and pulled her in tight against her. _"Fuck" _she thought when she heard Maura's groan of pleasure.

Reluctantly pulling away, Jane licked her lips tasting Maura and white wine.

"Ready…ready to eat?" Jane's voice was more hoarse than usual and her heart was pounding.

Maura stood on shaky legs touching a hand to her lips, they felt swollen, "Wh…what?"

Chuckling, Jane took Maura by the hand and led her to the dining room table.

With a quick kiss, she sat her down and went into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Jane got herself together before serving their meal. Coming back into the living room, she saw Maura still sitting where she left her. Maura hungrily looked Jane up and down while she placed a plate in front off her. Watching as she went to get Maura's glass of wine and her own drink, Maura enjoyed Jane's swagger as she came back.

"Here you go babe," she whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Maura's spine.

Sitting down across from her, Jane watched her wife. She knew the effect she had on her, especially when she wore black and blue. It tickled her to see that she wasn't the only one squirming in her seat. Jane was already so wet from that kiss that she would just as soon forgo dinner altogether, but she wanted everything to be perfect.

Maura looked at the dinner Jane had made. Jane never cooked. She actually thought she didn't know how to, and now, looking up she caught Jane looking at her. Winking, Jane raised her beer to her, "to us"

Maura responded raising her own glass, "to us Jane, always"

**XXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner finished and dishes done, they retired to the living room. With soft music playing in the background Jane led Maura to the couch. Sitting down first, she pulled Maura onto her lap.

"Hey you" the sound of Jane's voice sending shivers up her spine, Maura leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met with a spark that gave them both goose bumps. Grabbing Maura by the hair, Jane demanded more. Their tongues danced around each searching for satisfaction that wasn't to be found.

Pushing Jane away, Maura arched her back letting her breasts brush against Jane's lips.

Hissing, Jane bit at the material taut against Maura's breasts, capturing an erect nipple between her teeth.

"Oooh! Jane…" Maura bucked in her lap feeling a hot wetness between her legs. With one hand wrapped in Maura's hair, Jane slowly ran her other hand along one thigh, working her way up Maura's skirt until she could feel the heat and wetness pulsing from her core. Biting her nipple, Jane flicked Maura's clit with her finger.

"JANE! My God…uh…uh…uh…" Maura's moans spurred her on. With one finger, Jane swirled around Maura's wetness being sure to flick her clit as she did so. Maura was bucking in her lap now pushing against Jane's fingers as Jane continued to bite at her nipple.

"More…please Jane…more…uh…ooh…" as two fingers probed the inner recesses of her beauty Maura's moans of pleasure grew louder.

Jane could feel the pounding against her fingers as she rubbed her thumb on Maura's clit. Releasing her nipple, Jane growled "Tell me what you want Maur" before biting down again.

"Jane! Oh..please..now…"

"Tell me" adding another finger, Jane pushed deeper, curling her fingers ever so slightly as she tickled Maura's G-spot with each thrust.

Maura was out of control now on Jane's lap "uh…uh..oh…God Jane…now Jane" pulling out slightly, her whimper made her ask again "tell me Maur"

"Fuck me Jane" barely a whisper, Maura's breathing erratic, she could only whisper, "now Jane, now…"

Through clenched teeth fighting to contain her own pounding at the sound of Maura asking her to fuck her, Jane plunged ever deeper, in and out working a rhythm with Maura until at last her release came as she screamed Jane's name.

Jane rode the waves of Maura's passion feeling the pounding between her own legs grow. As the pulsing slowed, she released Maura's nipple and leaning back with her against the couch, continued to stroke slowly and gently moving in and out until a fresh wave overtook her and then another. Pulling her hand out from under Maura's skirt she licked her fingers enjoying the taste of her sweet Maura.

Maura lay limply in Jane's arms simply amazed. As she watched Jane lick her fingers, she shuddered as a little wave through her let her know that she was hypersensitive right now. Sighing contentedly, she couldn't understand how she got so lucky.

Jane listened to Maura's sigh and smiled.

"You okay hon?"

"Hmmmmm..oh yes…very" Snuggling into Jane's neck she had never been happier.

Slight headache not withstanding, Jane thought, _"it was good to be back"_

**So, what did you think? Next chapters should be posted sooner, works been a little crazy but this is my escape **** Jane goes back to work and circumstances present themselves that may result in Jane being unable to keep her promise.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS! So please let me know what you think and even recommendations on where you would like this story to go.**


	5. Chapter 5  We're Going

_**A/N: My humblest apologies for neglecting this story…it was not my intent and it won't happen again. I got distracted with some of my other stories and my muse for this one decided to go on an extended vacation, the bitch…She's back now.**_

_**For those of you who have alerted and followed and waited patiently, this is for you.**_

_**Thank you**_

"_Riding a desk sucks!"_ Jane sat there going through file after file, finishing up paperwork, reviewing witness statements, finishing up reports, all the work that they never quite got to. She hated it but at least she was back at work. Looking at her watch, she saw it was already 4pm. Elbows on her desk she massaged her temples as she looked at the file in front of her. Her headache was worse today but then it was Friday already, she was looking forward to just hanging out this evening at the Robber with Maura and the guys.

Soft hands massaged her shoulders and she leaned back. Maura brought her head down and kissed the top of her head. "Mmmm that feels good, but be careful, my wife will be up any second now." Grinning she turned around quickly to ward off Maura who was about to swat her in the arm.

"Jane!"

"I'm just kidding hon, I knew it was you." Seeing Maura was the best cure for her headache.

"Humph!" arms crossed Maura stared down at her wife and tried to maintain a stern look, but couldn't, the site of that grin was always her undoing.

"What are you doing up here so early, I thought you couldn't get out till 5:30?" Jane was grateful for the break however.

"I finished up sooner than I thought and figured you might want to grab a bite to eat before we went out for the evening."

"You know me so well." She was gathering up her stuff, when Cavanaugh came in.

"Rizzoli, I need you and Frost to head over to the hospital. Your victim is awake and talking."

Her fist pump did not go unnoticed and looking at Maura, Jane could see the disappointment in her face. "it's still early hon, we won't be long."

"I know Jane but you're supposed to be riding a desk…"

"Only till today hon, remember one week. This is the end of the week…" Jane's tone was wistful, Maura knew she was antsy to get back to "real" work"

"I…fine, just…go…talk to her…" Maura was aware that even after the assault on Jane, they weren't any closer to catching the person who had shot the storeroom manager, and this was personal to Jane now.

"Thanks Maur…we'll meet you guys at the Robber…come on Frost…" grabbing her blazer she headed out with Frost on her heels.

Looking over at Korsak, Maura saw the sympathetic look he gave her. "Vince, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Second best huh?" seeing the look on her face, "Doc I'm kidding…I'd love to, just give me a sec."

Maura sat at Jane's desk to wait for him and looked at the only picture Jane had on her desk. She couldn't help but smile. It was a picture taken on their wedding day. Maura had deciding that traditional could be a lot of fun and had smashed a piece of their wedding cake into Jane's face. The photographer had caught Jane's shock and Maura's smile. It tickled her that the only picture Jane had there was that one.

"I love that picture you know, it's not often Jane gets caught by surprise like that." Korsak's chuckle was contagious.

"I know, she told me later she never expected that I would do anything like that…I guess she just brings it out in me." Maura's answering laugh eased her unhappiness with their change in plans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jane and Frost checked in at the nurses station before going in to talk with their victim. She had been kept in a medically induced coma after her surgery and had only been aware and lucid for a day.

"Ms. Francis?...Hi, I'm Detective Rizzoli, Boston PD, this is my partner Detective Frost, are you up to answering some questions?"

The woman lying in the bed looked at the detectives fearfully, "am I in trouble?"

""No, no ma'am, not at all…" looking at Frost eyebrow raised, Jane wondered why she would think she was in trouble.

Still looking concerned, she nodded for them to continue.

"Ms. Francis, do you remember anything about the day you were shot?"

Looking down at her chest, she raised her hand and touched the bandage under her gown before she nodded. Keeping her head down, she started talking.

"I..I didn't follow protocol…I opened the door without checking the camera I…I thought it was our delivery; you know…that it was early. When I opened the door he pushed his way in and…I didn't notice he had a gun at first." Her words were coming quickly and she was flushed,

"Please take your time…you're safe now…" Jane said softly, "what happened after he forced his way in…"

"I tried to tell him he could take whatever he wanted but, he said he was getting that anyway…he wanted something else…" she swallowed and looked up at Jane, "Can we talk alone?" She looked first at Frost then back to Jane.

"Frost, give us a minute please" Jane kept her eyes the woman in the bed that couldn't meet her eyes anymore.

"Sure" Waiting until he left, Jane closed the door behind him and waited for her to continue.

She looked at Jane and knew she could tell her "He...he pushed me into the bathroom and told me to pull my pants down…"

"Did you?" Jane asked softly

"No…I argued with him and he jabbed the gun in my side threatening me…so I…I grabbed it…" Jane was shocked by her fierce response.

"You grabbed the gun?" incredulous Jane couldn't believe this woman's guts.

"I wasn't going to let him do that to me, I remember yelling, but no one came…" Jane nodded for her to continue.

"What happened next?"

"We fought over the gun and I pushed him and ran out the door…I don't remember much after that…I just remember pressure." She looked down at the bandage again, with tears in her eyes she looked up at Jane.

"Did you catch him?" she said hopefully.

Biting her bottom lip Jane hated to let her know the truth but, "No we haven't yet, I'm sorry, we've been able to identify him but he's still at large." The scared look on her face made her reach out and take her hand, Ms. Francis…Nancy…we'll find him…" the look of determination on Jane's face eased her mind and she smiled wanly.

"Thank you Detective…I believe you."

Surprised at her words Jane was taken aback for a second, this woman had almost died, had almost been raped, had fought a man with a gun and was willingly putting her faith in one less than mint condition detective.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll be in touch and…I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"I'm alive detective…I don't know if I'll ever be okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well?" Frost said when Jane came out.

Running a hand through her hair, "it looks like he tried to sexually assault her first. That's what happened during the time in the bathroom. Looks like he shot her when she tried to run." Frustrated she dropped her hands to her sides. "We have to find this guy Frost. I mean thanks to our lovely witness, "sarcasm dripped from her words, "we know who he is, we just don't know where he is."

"We'll find him Jane, you know that" Frost said.

"Yeah but what if he tries this shit again? It's been four weeks, how the hell is it that we can't find him." Her silence bothered him until,

"Frost we have to talk to her again, she knows where he is, I can feel it."

"Jane I don't think that's a good idea." Even though she was locked up, the woman was no joke and he knew she had been in two fights already in lock up.

"Barry, we're going." Her tone brooked no argument and he wasn't about to fight with her. Barry wondered what Maura was going to think when they didn't show up for drinks like they were supposed to.

Sighing he supposed it could be worse; he could be the one that has to go home with Maura.

**So, do you think Jane will get her answers? Will she lose her cool when she faces this woman again? Dunno (well maybe I do) Let me know what you think. Reviews are blood for this vamp. Its once again 2am and here I am posting. Sheesh…**

**Review…review…review…let me know you want more…more reviews=quicker updates**


	6. Chapter 6  Aw Crap!

**A/N: A pox on me for the delay…I haven't forgotten this story, just life, illness and 5 other stories had my brain a bit muddled. I'm on a schedule now so this one will be updated regularly. Sorry again and hope folks are still reading.**

Maura looked at her watch and sighed. Jane was late. Checking her phone she didn't see a text from her either and the frustration must have shown on her face because Korsak's chuckle actually bothered her.

"Nothing?" he said.

"No, she usually at least calls or texts. Can you try calling Barry?"

Pulling out his phone, he started dialing. Shaking his head he couldn't believe Jane hadn't called. It really was unlike her but if she was onto something after talking with her victim…

"Voicemail," leaving Frost a message to call them back, Korsak took a sip of his beer and looked at the woman across from him. She had come a long way socially since they had first met but right now, she seemed to be at a loss.

"Hey Doc, I'm sure she's okay…she's probably just following up on a lead."

"Still, she knows I worry…I never…" the buzzing from her cell phone interrupted her words and as she quickly looked at the screen her frown deepened.

"Its from Jane…" she said, sighing in resignation, "She and Barry are heading to the jail to speak with that woman who attacked her."

Korsak looked at her in surprise, "really? I wonder what our victim said that has her going out there." Seeing the look on Maura's face he felt bad for the M.E. "Look Doc, if you want we can meet them over there. There's a decent place to have drinks not far from there…only if you want to though."

Maura's smile was answer enough, "That's a wonderful idea! This way we're close by and…"

Throwing up his hands he laughed out loud at her, "Hey its not me you need to convince, text Jane and let her know." Reaching again he pulled out his phone, "Here, I'll text Frost just in case and let him know."

Reaching for her purse, Maura was already standing alongside the booth waiting expectantly for him.

"I'm coming Doc," He finished texting Frost and put his phone away before her extended the crook of his arm to Maura. "Shall we?"

Giggling, Maura knew he was trying to make her feel better and as vexed as she felt with Jane right now she willingly took him up on the offer of his arm.

"Thank you Vince, who says you're not a gentleman…"

"What do you mean? Someone says I'm not a gentleman? Was it Jane? No, Frost it was Frost wasn't it?"

Maura's laughter at Korsak's objections was a welcome relief to the tension that had been building in her since Jane failed to show up.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"Crap…" putting her phone away Jane looked over at Frost as he finished parking.

"What?"

"Maura and Korsak are on their way down to meet us."

"Here? Why?" a bit bewildered by the news Frost turned off the car and faced her. "We're not going to be here that long, I mean I know we're late and all…"

"Because you were right and I am an ass. This probably could've waited, but we're here now so lets go in and talk to this woman and then we can meet them outside." Smiling she looked at her phone. Maura's text had been short and sweet. "_We__'__re__on__our__way__see__you__in__a__bit.__Love__M__"_

Looking up at the jail, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. Jane hadn't been face to face with the woman since she attacked her. Her preliminary hearing wasn't until next week.

"You okay Jane?" Frost could sense her tension and wished Maura and Korsak were already there. The Doc would calm her and right now he could tell she needed that. Jane was on edge, which was never a good thing. She got reckless when she was on edge.

"I'm fine, come on, let's go." Leading the way she went up the stairs into the jail. She knew this woman had an idea of where their shooter was and she wasn't leaving until she told her.

Jane had called ahead to be cleared to speak one Lynette Hudson. Hudson had waived her right to counsel and was handling her case pro se so at least Jane didn't have to deal with a defense attorney. Not directly anyway. Ms. Hudson had agreed to meet with her which was initially a surprise but Jane wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Going through security, they locked up their weapons and were brought into a visiting room to speak with her. While they waited, they discussed the information they had just gotten by the shift sergeant at the jail. Lynette Hudson was being charged for assaulting another inmate earlier that day. It was the third assault charge she had caught since being locked up.

She was cuffed and shackled when they brought her in, and the little smile she gave Jane turned her stomach.

"Hello Detective Rizzoli."

"Ms. Hudson…" The officer who brought her in sat her down before leaving the room and locking it.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Looking from one side of Jane's head to the other she tilted her head and smiled. "And uhm…how's the head?"

Jane swallowed the anger that she felt threatening to boil over realizing that it wouldn't get her anywhere. She could hear Maura's voice in her head. "_You__promised,__nothing__foolish.__"_

"Eyes here Ms. Hudson." Frost's hardened voice brought a smirk to her face as she turned her attention to the young detective.

"You have a champion, detective? Can't fight your own battles anymore?" Lynnette Hudson sat play with the manacles on her hand and fidgeted in her seat a bit before keeping her hands primly on her lap.

"Hope you don't mind, but this stuff, "indicating the cuffs and chain, "is heavy, so its not comfortable keeping it on the table."

Waving a hand dismissively, Jane turned and walked to the far wall leaning against it with her arms crossed as she surveyed the woman sitting in front of them. Hudson seemed just too sure of herself. They didn't have a lot on her for the robbery and shooting mostly because the perp was still at large, but for felonious assault on a police officer? They had her, on video. Still, something was nagging at Jane. She knew from what Frost had told her that Hudson had been locked down tight at least three times already for fighting, why though? It was only hurting her. Regardless she knew that this woman knew more than she had let on and she was angry if the number of fights she had been involved with were any indication.

Lynette watched Jane as she stood against the wall and smirked. She was scared of her. She should be. That asshole was still out there and she was stuck in here. He had gotten a message to her in here so she knew where he was but he wasn't about to help her out. He had left her to hang and her own actions had landed her in here. So now she had two choices. Cut a deal with Rizzoli and have him go down with her, or go after him herself. Lynette knew what he had tried to do with Janice in the bathroom and she had been pissed but figured it was just a fluke until she found out today that he was staying with an old girlfriend.

Rizzoli's request to see her was a blessing in disguise. Running her options though her head she sat back as Jane came to sit across from her.

"Where is he Lynette?" Not holding back on her anger Jane went for it. "You know he doesn't give a shit about you right? It's been four weeks; you don't think he's forgotten all about you? I mean what, you're stuck in here not just for assaulting me, but for assaulting other inmates." Leaning back in her seat she glanced over at Frost before continuing, "What do you think Frost? A felony, and now two…no three misdemeanor assaults all pretty open and shut…I'm thinking what? At least ten years total especially with the assault on me…" That was as far as she got before Lynette exploded across the table at Jane, again.

Frost was just a split second late in attempting to tackle her. Her now un-manacled hands caught Jane across the neck as the Lynette used her weight to her advantage. With the chain from the cuffs around Jane's neck, Lynette pulled back and squeezed effectively cutting off air to Jane.

"Let her go! Frost's yell made her stop squeezing but not before she readjusted the chain firmly around Jane's neck.

Well, she had certainly broken her promise this time Jane thought as she fought against the air robbing chain around her neck. She couldn't help but antagonize the woman and now she was paying for it. In spades it seemed as she fought against the chain. She had gotten one hand around the chain as it tightened, so she had same room but she could feel the circulation being cut off around her hand and her throat.

"Lynette…" the hoarsely spoken whisper didn't even sound like Jane as Frost watched on worriedly. "You don't…want… to do this…" Gasping as it tightened it again she looked imploringly at Frost. Her eyes were beseeched him. "_Do__something!__"_

"Fuck! Let her go dammit!" Frost's voice rose shrilly.

Pulling Jane out of the chair, she backed up dragging Jane with her.

Sensing her opportunity, Jane elbowed her in the abdomen and stepping back head butted Lynette in the face. Broken nose gushing blood, she let Jane go enough to loosen the chain around her. Turning Jane hooked her around the neck and brought her down even as Frost moved in to assist. Jane punched her repeatedly as Frost tried to get her to stop.

"Jane she's out! Stop!" He yanked her off the unconscious woman, forcing her to look at him.

Everything had happened so quickly that the jail was just starting to respond and the pounding outside the door from the officers arriving to assist matched the pounding in Jane's head as she sat back on the floor shaking. Frost grabbed her by the shoulders but she brushed him off. Moving to stand up she was surprised when the room tilted crazily in her vision. Grabbing her head she looked up, allowing Frost to lead her to a chair.

Lynette was bleeding from her nose and mouth where Jane's head had struck her and the bruise and swelling forming on her cheekbone were the only indications of the blows that Jane inflicted, besides her unconscious body.

The guards who rushed in took in the scene and immediately called both the sergeant and nurse on duty.

"Jane…Hey Jane…you okay?" The concern on Frost's face helped her focus on him.

She felt confused, looking down at Lynette she knew it wasn't her fault she was lying there unconscious, but the anger that had overwhelmed her at being attacked again had been indescribable.

"Yeah…" her voice came out as a croak. Rubbing at her neck Jane tried to clear her throat but the pain was a bit much. Whispering instead, "Yeah Frost, I'm okay, what about her?"

Jane could see that she was starting to come around and feeling her cell phone buzz on her hip she grimaced. It was going to be Maura. How the hell was she going to explain this one? She'd lost her temper…she could feel her lack of control as she spoke to Lynette, antagonizing her… "Crap" She didn't want to answer the phone and Frost knew it. Grabbing her phone he looked at the screen. They knew something was going on. Maura's text was frantic.

"_Vince__says__the__jail__is__on__lockdown,__is__Jane__all__right_?" Frost looked at his partner and knew she wasn't. Her eyes weren't tracking and the way she was rubbing her throat…

"I'm gonna answer them okay?" Jane's nod was the only acknowledgement she gave as she watched them remove Lynette from the interview room.

Shaking his head, he quickly texted Maura back and then immediately texted Korsak. Jane needed to go get checked out and there was no way he was going to be able to convince her on his own.

"Detective? Detective let me check your neck please." The jail nurse was trying to get Jane to let her check her out but she was refusing.

"Jane come on, lets get you checked out, please." Frost's plea made her look at him. "_God__she__looked__like__shit!__"_

"Frost I'm fine, really." Her voice was a bit stronger but he could already see the bruising around her neck from the chain. "Why would she do that though, I mean shit really? Again?" Shaking her head lightly she couldn't help but grin at him, "What's that saying you like? Oh yeah, 'Bitches be Crazy'" Glancing in the direction they took her, "I'd say she counts among them."

Laughing but still worried, Frost sat down next to her agreeing. "Yeah I'd say so."

"She's heard from him…somehow…what I said pushed some major buttons with…" Jane's body racked with coughs as her throat continued to swell. "Dammit Frost!" The dots appearing in front of her eyes were starting to worry her as she realized she couldn't take a decent breath. Her throat was closing up and she didn't know why.

The nurse quickly sent one of the officers for a bag of ice and forced her to sit back.

"What's wrong with her?" Frost didn't know what was going on, he vaguely remembered something about strangulation and swelling inside the throat after an incident.

"She'll be okay, but we need to keep the swelling down." The nurse looked at Frost before stating the obvious, "she needs to go to the hospital."

"No hospitals" Jane croaked. Her head was hurting badly, her throat was on fire and she was having trouble swallowing much less breathing. She couldn't, not again. Right now she just wanted Maura.

The officer, who came back with the ice, spoke quietly with the sgt.

"Detective Frost," Sgt Grant was familiar with both detectives, "we have Detective Korsak and the M.E. outside trying to get in. We need to get you all out of here anyway though, we have reports to write and I'll need statements of course from each of you." With a concerned look at Jane, "that can wait till tomorrow of course."

"Yeah, sure…Jane are you sure you don't."

Lurching to her feet she put her hands out to keep her balance. "Fuck!" Taking a breath, she held the bag of ice to her neck. "Come on partner, give me a hand, I've got some music to face."

Shaking his head he extended an arm which Jane took gratefully for once. Heading down the hallway he caught the look on her face as she realized she was going to have to explain to Maura what had happened.

**Yes, Jane has to face the music with Maura and deal with the aftermath of that vicious attack. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know either way.. More reviews=quicker updates so…you know what to do .**


	7. Chapter 7  Consequences

**A/N: Not as long between updates this time…I'm getting better…For those of you who also read Whitebordeaux's work, you'll find a familiar line in here. Here's the premise. We challenged each other to get Maura to say something unexpected in our next updates…apparently we both met the challenge and have been having a good laugh about it, so hope you enjoy…**

Frost looked at Jane with concern, as she had to stop again when a coughing fit racked her body.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital Jane? You really don't look so good." It was apparent that Jane was having trouble swallowing and the coughing was getting worse. They were almost to the lobby and he knew that once they met up with Maura and Korsak, Maura was going to be all over her.

"I'm sure partner," her voice was still quite hoarse, "I'm pretty sure the swelling stopped and the ice is helping…I'm just not looking forward to this right now." Looking at the set of doors that separated her from her wife she knew she was in for it with Maura.

"Doc…Maura, I'm sure she's fine" Korsak looked at the worried woman as she paced the lobby waiting for Jane and Frost to be escorted out. No sooner had they gotten to the jail than the alarm had been sounded. The lockdown was immediate and only the fact that Korsak was a detective had allowed them to remain in the lobby while the facility was on lockdown. Maura sat down abruptly and muttered to herself.

"What?" Korsak couldn't quite believe what she had heard Maura say. Not one to curse normally, when Maura did, Korsak knew it was generally associated with Jane.

"Nothing…" standing back up in a huff, she continued her pacing until she heard the doors open. The sight of Jane with a bag of ice to her neck, looking the worse for wear and obviously leaning on Frost to steady herself earned an expletive from Maura that shocked them all.

"Fuck me!"

"Maura!"

"What! Are you the only ones who can curse?" the tenor of Maura's voice rattled with the anxiety and fear that had been building, "Jane Rizzoli I asked you to be careful…look at you…for goodness sake…I…" turning her attention to Frost, "what happened Barry?" she demanded, "no, don't look at Jane, tell me…"

"_Oh shit_" he thought, "Doc look it wasn't Jane's fault," sparing Jane a glance as he made sure she sat down before she fell down, he continued, "that woman responded badly to Jane's questions…she was shackled but she was able to get a hand free, before we could do anything she had Jane around the throat with the chain from her shackles."

"Oh my God…Jane, let me see your neck please." Maura reached down to remove the ice and gently cupped the side of Jane's face, "I'm sorry I got angry…but …please let me take a look."

Jane looked at her stunned, to hear Maura curse like that had shocked her into silence and now, "sure Maur…" moving the bag she flinched as Maura lightly touched her neck.

The sight of the bruises and their severity brought Maura to tears, "dammit Jane"

"I'm sorry hon," the hoarseness of her voice hadn't changed and the accompanying coughing fit, brought Maura down to her knees in front of her.

"Jane we need to get you to the hospital." Maura could tell that she was still having difficulty and the damage the chain could have done to her throat was only going to be confirmed at the hospital.

"Maura I don't want to go to the hospital" the raspiness was getting worse.

"Jane I think you need to listen to the Doc, don't be so damn stubborn." Korsak could tell Jane was having trouble and if he had to he could drag her ass to the hospital himself.

"Jane listen to me," Maura spoke quietly but urgently, I think there may be more damage to your throat than we can see." Seeing the mutinous look in her eyes Maura grabbed her hand and was surprised by Jane's yelp of pain. Looking down at her right hand she saw the swelling and odd angle of Jane's pinky and ring fingers.

"Oh Jane…how?" looking at Frost she waited for an answer.

"Shit, it must have happened when she had her around the neck, Jane got a hand up and grabbed the chain…"

"Shit Maur that hurt like hell…" Jane hadn't paid attention to the throbbing in her hand because of how much her neck and throat hurt but now she could feel it throb with every beat of her heart.

"Jane Rizzoli we are going to the emergency room and I don't want to hear anything more about it. Vince, can you get the car and meet us?"

"Sure doc, I'll meet you out front."

"Don't I have a say?" Jane's irritation with where this was going made Frost smile, "Can't you set my fingers like you do my nose?"

"Yes I can but I won't, I want you to have your throat looked at please." Seeing Jane revving up to argue, Maura cut her off. "Nothing foolish, you promised Jane…don't make me beg."

Jane had opened her mouth to continue arguing and snapped it closed at her final words.

"Never," she whispered, "Maura I don't ever want you to beg." It hurt her to think that not only had she not kept her promise to her, but also now Maura was begging her. Getting to her feet she held onto Maura. "Come on Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, you win." Putting the bag of ice against her neck again she grinned at her hopefully, "some TLC after the emergency room?"

"Humph…" she couldn't stay mad at her and right now she just wanted Jane to get checked out before they went home, the strangulation had her more worried than her fingers. "We'll see what the doctor says."

Sighing Jane looked over at Frost who couldn't quite hide the smirk on his face as he watched Maura take control of her.

"What are you grinning at?" she croaked.

"Nothing, nothing at all just like the way a curse from the Doc can bring you to your senses is all."

"Yeah, that and grabbing my hand," looking down at her hand she knew it was going to hurt like hell when they were reset and she was not looking forward to it. Turning a bit too quickly Maura caught her as she lost her balance, "crap I'm sorry Maur."

Maura squinted her eyes at her and looked back at Frost. "Did she hit her head?"

"Maur I'm right here you know, you can ask me not Frost." Exasperated she looked from one to the other as they ignored her.

"Uh yeah Doc, she head butted her, broke her nose too." The proud tone in his voice was quickly stifled by Maura's glare.

"She head butted…for goodness sakes Jane! You are just over a skull fracture!" anxiety and anger were meshing with the myriad of emotions she was feeling at the revelation of another possible head injury.

"Would you rather I let her strangle me?" the quiet and gentle way Jane spoke to her cut through the hysteria that was starting to build in Maura. "I'll get checked out at the hospital hon, its okay…I'm okay…" bringing the ice pack down she took Maura's hand in hers. "Come on Maur, Vince is waiting."

Jane straightened up and walked Maura out realizing just how worried she had made her and just how crappy she felt about it. She had messed up, letting her anger get the better of her. And, to be perfectly honest she knew the hospital wasn't a bad idea considering how she was feeling right now. She was putting on a good face for Maura but right now she couldn't tell what hurt more, her throat, her hand or her head, which hadn't stopped pounding since she cracked it into Hudson's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jane I really wish you would reconsider." Maura watched as Jane put her shirt back on and tried to button it up one handed. Her right hand was wrapped with her ring and pinky finger splinted to set the fractures she had. The doctor had recommended that she stay overnight but Jane had refused.

"Maura I'm fine, really…" they had been at the hospital for hours; making sure the swelling in her throat had stopped. They absolutely would not let her go until then, and she had to admit she had been spooked when they had finally gotten to the hospital and she couldn't swallow at all. Her throat had continued to swell after all, just as Maura had said. But she had enough of being poked, prodded and medicated. Frost and Korsak had left them a while ago after getting a promise from Maura to let them know what was going on with her.

"Dammit! Maur can you…?" She was frustrated, fighting with the buttons on her shirt it was taking her forever to fasten them with just one hand.

"What am I going to do with you?" Maura buttoned up her shirt and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Her throat was still raw and she actually sounded worse than she felt.

"For being okay, even if you did break your promise…"turning away from her she went over to the chair and grabbed her purse before turning back around. She never saw the hurt in Jane's eyes.

"Maura I'm sorry, truly, I let my temper get the best of me…I…I pushed her and she came at me…I'm sorry…I've never broken a promise to you before." She felt like a failure, not only had she not gotten the information she went looking for, but she had betrayed her wife's trust as well.

"Listen to me Jane, sometimes you won't be able to help it, I know that but this was preventable wasn't it?" Maura's directness challenged her. Jane wouldn't lie to her, it was one thing she swore she would never do.

"Yes…"

"Jane…"

"I know, I know, I was careless, reckless, and didn't think about consequences, but right now, do you think we can just go home?" Maura could hear the exhaustion in her voice, "You can be mad at me after I've gotten some sleep."

"Fine, but this conversation is not over Jane Rizzoli." Jane knew Maura was serious, but also that she was scared as well. The night had slapped her in the face with the realities of Jane's job again and all this without being married even three months.

"Yes ma'am" Jane's mock salute with her bandaged hand brought a smile to her face. She loved Jane with her whole being but today's events could have been tragic, all because she couldn't keep her temper.

"Come on, let's get you home"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the hell?" fumbling on the nightstand Jane answered her buzzing phone, "Rizzoli."

"So, how are we feeling?" Frost's wide-awake and chipper voice were the last thing she wanted to hear. Looking over she realized she was alone in bed, looking at the clock on the nightstand, she was surprised to see that it was almost ten, hearing a clang, she knew Maura was probably in the kitchen.

"_We_ are feeling like we got strangled and broke a couple of fingers, why?" Her throat felt better but she still sounded like a two pack a day smoker.

"Well I just wondered if you wanted to know how your friend Hudson was doing?"

"Frost, for gods sakes if you have something to say, just say it!"

"Well I got a call from the jail this morning, apparently you uhm…knocked some sense into her, so to speak, and she's telling anyone who will listen where this guy is staying. Something about Rizzoli being right." She could hear the smile in Frost's voice.

"Get the hell out…so, have we…"

"I already sent a couple of units to pick him up at his last known. Even if he's not there though we're a lot closer to tracking him now. You deserved to know, what happened yesterday wasn't for nothing."

She knew what he was telling her and she was grateful, the way she screwed up, she was going to need everyone's help to keep things straight with Maura.

"Thanks partner."

"You're welcome"

Hanging up she lay back and smiled. It wasn't for nothing, but would Maura see it that way? She didn't know, but she would try to get her to understand. Rolling out of bed, she waited until the room righted itself before getting out of bed. The dizzy spell was new but at least the headache was gone. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and one of her Red Sox t-shirts, she walked herself out to the kitchen and watched as Maura hummed along with the music on her ipod. She appeared to be making breakfast and was actually frying up bacon. Smiling, Jane walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

Maura didn't realize Jane was awake and when her arms came around her she acted just as Jane had taught her and besides her yelp of fear she brought her arms down on the arms wrapped around her, hitting Jane's newly splinted hand in the process.

"Fuck me Maur, dammit…" grabbing her hand she sat down on the stool at the counter and held her hand above her shoulder to try to get the throbbing to stop.

"Oh my god Jane! I'm so sorry…I thought you were still sleeping…here let me see…" Maura's voice was contrite. She was really was sorry and after watching Jane sleeping peacefully next to her earlier that morning, she knew that she couldn't stay mad at her.

Chuckling Jane just shook her head, "Its no less than I deserve Maura, its okay." Keeping her hand up a bit she extended her other arm to Maura. Easily stepping into her embrace she kissed her earnestly, "I'm sorry honey, really."

The kiss made Jane's hand pound even harder as her pulse responded to Maura's touch.

Clearing her throat she looked at her wife and kissed her back, hard, leaving Maura breathless.

"Wow," touching her swollen lips Maura looked into Jane's eyes "what was that for?"

"For being you" She would save telling her what Frost had told her for later. Right now she just wanted to reacquaint herself with her wife again. Taking her hand she walked over to the stove, turned it ff and took her hand again.

"Jane where are we going?"

"The bedroom…"

**Remember in this series, Promise and Foolish Promise it's all about the sex…so a bit more into that next chapter and a bit of a windup to the crime plot. Just a couple more to go, so let me know what you think please. Review, Review, Review**

**Will be updating, A Loving Vengeful Heart and Damage Control next…**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8 Making up

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who was so patient with this story and the time lag. This story was meant to be short and sweet in comparison to some of my others. So it is coming to an end. But no fear, more stories to come….**

Both women lay naked on the bed, with Maura nestled against Jane's chest; her head rising with the fall and rise of each breath Jane took. Listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing, Maura thought about how grateful she was to still have the opportunity for such a moment. Trying not to disturb her she tilted her head slightly and looked up at Jane's neck, the visible evidence of the attack the previous evening showing starkly against her skin.

The ugly bruising marring Jane's throat made her think that Jane would be bothered by the sight of it and had her suddenly thinking about what, if any, turtlenecks or high necked shirts Jane might have to hide it with. Her breath caught as she thought briefly about what could have happened. Here she was wondering about what it looked when…what if Jane hadn't gotten away from that woman? What if Jane had refused to go to the hospital and her throat had closed up as it indeed had? What if…what if…

Feeling Maura's body tense, Jane stirred. As Maura shifted her position slightly, a slight whimper escaped Jane's lips as she tried to clench her splinted right hand. Maura could only imagine how much that must have hurt at the time and how much it must still hurt.

"Shhhh…." Glancing at the bedside clock, Maura could see it was almost one in the afternoon.

"Maur…" groggy from a combination of sleep, lovemaking and pain meds, Jane blinked sleepily focusing her eyes on her wife.

Reaching over, Maura brushed Jane's hair off her and kissed her. "Hi…how are you feeling?"

"Mmmm" with a feline stretch, Jane smiled at her, "better…what time is it?"

"Almost one"

"What!" With her throat still raw from the previous evenings events, Jane was racked by a sudden coughing fit.

"Jane…" helping her roll to her side, Maura supported her until the coughing subsided. "Crap that hurt"

"Stay there." Maura quickly got up and walked into the bathroom, bringing back a glass of water. Helping Jane sit up, they sat side by side while Jane drank.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned to her wife and kissed her tenderly. "Thank hon." Throat still raspy, Jane had to remind herself not to raise her voice like that, at least not for a couple of days.

"Why don't you lay back down? You don't have work for the next two days and I took the time off as well…"

"Wait…my phone, where's my phone?" Looking at Maura suspiciously she raised her eyebrows, "Babe, where's my phone?"

Seeing the determined look in her eyes Maura knew she wouldn't be able to get her to relax if she didn't tell her. Sighing, she reached past her and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out the cell phone.

"Come on Maur what if it was important?" checking her call history she could see she had missed two calls from Frost in the last twenty minutes. Glaring at her she dialed back, her call going straight to voicemail.

"Jane if it was that important they would have called me." Waving her hand at the other nightstand, Jane could see that Maura's phone was not hidden away as hers had been. "And besides" she said as she ran her fingers up Jane's arm, "you needed your rest."

The shivers that ran down Jane's back at Maura's touch amazed her with their intensity.

"Goosebumps, Detective?" Maura's whispered voice in Jane's ear dripped with want as she watched Jane's nipples grow hard.

"Maur…" Jane's warning tone didn't prevent her body from responding to the good doctor's touch. "We should be getting up, and dressed…fuck!" The nip at her earlobe made her core gush with excitement. "Woman you are not being fair you know…" Leaning back into Maura she let her wife's hands explore her body, feeling her hesitation as she rested one hand alongside her throat.

"Maura?"

The tears fell silently as Maura gently kissed and caressed her neck. "Maura? Hon?"

Hearing the sob that escaped, Jane pulled Maura into her embrace and rocked her gently.

"Damn…It's okay Maura, I'm okay…"

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry again but I keep going over what could have happened…"

"Hey now, you don't usually do "what ifs" what are you thinking about? Jane stroked the back of her head as she held her closely. She could kick herself for making Maura cry. It hurt her so much when she was the cause.

Maura wiped the tears from her face and looked up at Jane tentatively capturing her lips with her own. The tender kiss was full of longing and want and love. As she pulled away, she whispered, "till death do us part…" laying her head on her shoulder, she said quietly, "I've almost lost you twice now since we've been married. I don't think I would survive if something happened to you Jane." The tears flowed freely again, as voicing her fear made it more real.

Jane held her closer still, wondering if she could have done more to prevent what had happened. Thinking about her earlier conversation with Frost, she knew it all hadn't been for nothing and that they had hopefully picked the guy up with the information Hudson had provided.

"I'm sorry Maura…I didn't keep my promise to you and I was foolish, stupid even…but dammit she was so smug, knowing where this guy was and not caring about what he tried to do to our victim…" Jane closed her eyes and could see her victim's face when she revealed what the perp had tried to do. She opened her eyes when she felt Maura's hand alongside her face.

"Jane you did your job. You had no way of knowing that she would get out of that cuff, or that she would attack you." Maura pulled away from her and faced her on the bed. "I just realized how close I came to losing you."

"Aww Maur…"

"No Jane, please hear me out." Taking a deep breath, "I just want you to know how much I love you. The best day of my life so far was the day I became your wife. I knew what all of that meant; at least I thought I did until you were attacked. When I sat with you in the hospital I was determined to make sure that you were more careful when you woke and that you would always keep in mind what you had to lose. And then this happened." Eyes wet with unspilled tears, she continued, "I was so angry at you, but it was irrational and I…I cursed at you and you were in pain and…"

"Stop Maura, please…" Jane hated seeing Maura upset and could understand how she was feeling. She couldn't imagine her life without Maura. "When she grabbed me, all I could think of was you." Looking into her eyes, Jane continued. "You're the reason I'm still here Maura. I knew I needed to come home to you, do you understand? I'll never leave you…" With her splinted hand, she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Maura's ear and kissed her.

"And I'll be more careful in the future, promise." with a wry grin she realized she used that damned word again.

"Promise?" Maura picked up on the word and smiled back at her, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I shouldn't use that word huh?"

"Maybe not, though for some things…" getting up she moved quickly, straddling Jane and trapping her on the bed, "I think a promise is just right."

With a throaty chuckle, Jane realized she couldn't care less right now what time it was. She had a naked Maura sitting on her lap and she wasn't going to let an opportunity like that pass her by.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frost finished typing up his report and looked over at Korsak while he perused the other case files they'd pulled. They had caught up with their perp exactly where Hudson had said he would be and after some questioning, it had turned out he was connected to a couple of other robberies as well as one homicide. Knowing he should give Jane a call, he also knew she needed her rest after what she had been through the previous day. He was surprised that she hadn't called but knowing the Doc, she probably had her tied down to the bed to make sure she rested. Chuckling at the thought he didn't see Korsak look his way.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering why Jane hasn't called and I had this visual of the Doc strapping her to the bed to make sure she got some rest." His smile was contagious.

"Hehe strapping her down to rest or something else?" Korsak's meaning was clear and they both burst out laughing at the image.

"Jane would be so pissed off if she knew what we were talking about."

"No doubt about that but she's not here for a couple of days at least."

Frost looked at Korsak as he realized, "and why the hell are we here on a Saturday?"

"Cause Jane was smart enough to get hurt and avoid the paperwork involved in picking this creep up, that's why." Pushing away from his desk he stood up. "We're just about done though, wanna call Jane and see if they want some company?"

"Korsak this is exactly why you've been divorced three times." Shaking his head at the older man "You think they want us hanging out with them when they're still newlyweds? Come on dude…" Grabbing his jacket he put it on as Korsak protested.

"Dude? You called me dude? How old am I Frost? No…don't answer that, I am no one's dude, clear?" Korsak looked directly at the younger detective waiting for an answer.

"Relax Korsak, no more dude okay? Sheesh…" Frost led the way out, "so, the Robber for a bit?"

"Sure, we'll just call Jane and let her know we picked this guy up."

"Yeah, she can have her fun with him when she comes in on Monday."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seeing the text from Frost, Jane smiled and laid her head back against the pillows. Maura had just gotten up to get them something to eat and Jane was actually enjoying doing nothing for once. Even her headache had eased a bit. They had talked a bit more after their romantic interlude and had made some promises to each other. Simple promises but promises nonetheless. They would try to never go to bed angry at each other, they would do their best to consider the other when making decisions that could affect their relationship and as it relates to work, Jane promised to do her best to consider consequences before acting, or as Jane had put it, thinking before she put her foot in it.

It had been a rough couple of months for them but they had survived it. Jane was still getting used to the idea of someone caring so much about her, as was Maura.

Lying there in her tank top and boy shorts she touched her neck, wincing at the pain she still felt and appreciating how close she had come to dying. Gave her a new perspective on strangulation. Hearing Maura coming down the hallway, she got up quickly to give her a hand with the tray she was trying to balance while holding a bottle of wine under her arm.

"Wine Maura? What about…"

"Oh ye of little faith," pulling a can of beer out of the pocket of her robe, she handing it to Jane once she put the tray down.

"You're okay with this? Even with the pain meds?"

"You haven't had any since this morning and you seem to be feeling well enough to do without, so…besides, I didn't think you would appreciate my having a glass of wine without you being able to indulge."

"Maura I love you to death but a simple yes would have done just as well." The smile she bestowed on her wife tempered her teasing and Maura's answering laugh told her it worked.

"Okay then yes."

"What am I going to do with you woman?" Shaking her head as she laughed, Jane sat on the bed and waited for Maura to sit with her.

Maura pushed the tray over a bit and sat on Jane's lap, putting her hands around her neck, she kissed her passionately, "Just love me forever."

**So…I can end it right here, or I can wrap it up a bit more…what say you all? I'm letting you make the call as I left it so it can go either way. Probably only one more chapter regardless…So, as I said, the ultimate ending is up to you…end it here or one more chapter?**

**Review folks and let me know…**

**Oh and I have a new story I'm planning, another crossover fic but this time with SVU instead of Criminal Minds….so stay tuned…**


End file.
